


That's What Friends Do

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Hidden Relationship, Incest, M/M, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Wincest was a thing when the Winchesters met Jimmy Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 20 The Rapture
> 
> You should watch this: https://youtu.be/-m3GGZCYaqA

"Are you and Sam a thing?"

Dean choked on his water, and glared a Jimmy, who didn't seem apologetic at all. He just stared expectantly at him. Dean cleared his throat.

"No..."

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he took a noisy sip from his drink. "Not a very convincing denial. Besides, I was just seeing if  _you_  knew."

Dean chuckled nervously. "We're not a "thing", dude. He's my-"

"-brother, yeah yeah. It's kind of obvious, though. That you're lying."

"Then why do you ask?" Dean was getting exasperated. Jimmy was kind of a dick, almost a bigger one than Castiel.

"I just thought that you should know that Castiel knows. He doesn't really care." Jimmy said it like he was talking about the weather. Dean almost choked on air this time.

 _"What?"_  

"Castiel. Possession is like being there without being  _there._ I could sometimes "hear" his thoughts, if you will. He knew. And he's okay with it."

Dean stared at him dumbly. "He's okay with it?" 

Jimmy looked at him. "I guess the better way to say it is he just doesn't care. You don't have to hide."

Dean stood in thought and mumbled a "thanks" to Jimmy. He thought Sam should hear the good news.


End file.
